Roxy
Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini is one of the longtime members of the Misfits. She is the tough-as-nails bassists of the group. Contents http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/Roxanne_%22Roxy%22_Pellegrini# show Personality and Interests Roxy is portrayed to be the toughest member of the Misfits, however she can be kind and sensitive on occasion. Roxy does not take negative attitude well from others. Roxy can be naive, like Stormer, however her naivety stems from her poor childhood and reading disability. She has also taken a disliking Jetta. Even through she is friends with Pizzazz and Stormer, she doesn't express it in an affectionate way. From time to time she is known to bad mouth her fellow bandmates. It often appears that Roxy is closer friends with Pizzazz than Stormer. And even though she is friends with Pizzazz it has been seen from time to time that somehow Stomer knew that Roxy couldtht read; probaly,because it seems that she,and Stomer are close,and she has even asked Stomer if it is okay that if Jetta can join the band from the episode: The talent search. Her anger issues appear to be caused mostly by being out of touch with what's going on, with things passing over her head. When she is in the right state of mind a more clear personality emerges; the tough girl with a smart mind, but also a girl that shows signs of vulnerability because she had a very bad childhood. Roxy is a hands on girl. If it needs kicking, thumping or fiddling about with, Roxy's the one to ask, but delicate was never in her vocabulary. Something that can't be omitted is Roxy's disadvantages regarding reading. Even though she has no time for education and struggles to read, she isn't stupid. In Roxy Rumbles, she's wise enough to know how much of her money she's losing from the tax people, and also even that Eric is shortchanging her on her wages at the start. And then, of course, it is Roxy who, in "The Day the Music Died", points out that the Starlight Girl's costs are coming out of the Misfits profit. Not only that, when Eric suggests a new Misfit in Talent Search, Roxy's comment is "Who needs a four way split?" yet another reference to her financial grasp of things, since she is clearly referring to the division of royalties and profit. Of all of them, Roxy is the one who is perhaps most clued into (and interested in) finance. Since the only evidence of Eric Wheeler dealing with her comes in Roxy Rumbles, moments before she walks out on the group, it's fair to say that Roxy knows precisely how much money she should be getting. The only reason she has trouble reading is because she dropped out of school at a very young age. But Ba Nee did give her a book about learning how to read it was for beginner's and it was a children's book but Roxy still uses it to help learn reading skills. Biography and Past Before joining the Misfits, it is revealed that she dropped out of a high school in Philadelphia, and was also almost completely illiterate until one of the Starlight Girls, Ba Nee, gave her a kids book so she could learn how to read. Before joining she group she had taken small jobs such as a waitress after she ran away from home around the age of 13. Since she joined the Misfits she has been through some adventures such as batting Jem and the Hologram's developing enemies like Jetta, Howard Sands, Countess Dellysanva, or Lindsey Pearce,and everyone else that don't like the mifits. SEASON ONE The beginning: Roxy is the guitar player of the mifits,and is competing against Jem and the holograms. Diaster:The mifits try tto get inside the mansion,and crash a party. Kimber's rebellion:they try to stop Jem and the holograms from making a: music video,and from cutting their album. Frame up: the mifits try to play at the: Gold dust casino by kidnaping Aja. Songs sung by Roxy *I'm Gonna Change *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Trivia *She is the second Misfit to become friends with one of The Starlight Girls named Ba Nee (the first being Stormer with Ashley). *Though Roxy plays the guitar, she was seen playing the drums in the episode "Danse Time". *She was the only character in the series to be illiterate. *In the early concept her name was Rue. Stormer being named Roxy. *In the comic, "The Treasure Of The Pharaohs", she is a good swimmer, and afraid of crocodiles, snakes, and camels. *She is afraid of heights. *She might have had a love interest for Geoff. *She is the only Misfit that has not had a family member on the show. *She was born in Philadelphia. *She wears her original outfit throughout the series. *Roxy was seen with a heart tattoo,but that was just a goof. *Even though she stop wearing her old version of her original outfit since the fifth episode of season one in the episode Broadway magic in a poster she was seen in her first version of her original outft. *She only dislikes one mifit Jetta Its possible that Aja could be her oppisite. RELATIONSHIPS Roxy/Pizzazz even though they are friends Roxy does tend to bad mouth Pizzazz. But there are times where Pizzazz does tend to push Roxy a little to far for example in the episode: The music awards part 2 where they wer hanglinding. Roxy/Stomer even though they have diffrent personatlys,and she dosen't get along with her it does seem that they are close,because it seems that Stomer knows that Roxy can't read,and Roxy asked her if it is okay to have Jetta in the band. Roxy/Jem it seems that Roxy dosen't like Jem just like Pizzaz. And Roxy does help,so they can beat Jem,and be the real star. Roxy/Jetta she dosen't like her. Apprence: Even though she wears different outfts throughout the series. Her original outfit is she wears a purple sweater,and she also has a pink bracelet, and a green belt,with pants that have the color: yellow, blue, and green. She also has pink heels,with white hair,but in the early concept of the series she had a black sweater,with pants that were green,and red that had stuff on it that looked like letters,she also had a diffrent belt,and she had diffrent heels. Original version of Roxy crying. Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery Start a Discussion Discussions about Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini You can find discussions about everything related to this wiki on Jem & The Holograms Wiki Forum! Retrieved from "http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/Roxanne_%22Roxy%22_Pellegrini?oldid=11188"Categories:*The Misfits ** ** *Villains ** ** *Characters ** ** *Antagonist ** ** *Misfit ** ** *Female Category:Jem and the Holograms Category:Ellen Bernfield Singing Characters Category:Cartoon Babes Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Soap Opera